Kanato Sakamaki
}} Kanato Sakamaki (逆巻 カナト Sakamaki Kanato) is the fourth son of the Sakamaki household. Kanato along with Laito and Ayato, the triplets, are the sons of Cordelia, daughter of the Demon Lord and the first wife of Karlheinz, the Vampire King. Appearance Kanato has big light purple eyes that match his purple hair with white tips. He also has bags under his eyes causing a dark purple circle to form under his eyes. It's likely that this might be because of lack of sleep. Uniform wise, Kanato usually wears a maroon vest with a red string tie and a white shirt with a ruffled Victorian collar. Kanato wears the uniform jacket over his vest with a dark brown belt right above his waist line, along with black pants that go to below his knees. He also wears short knee-socks and brown dress shoes. In MORE,BLOOD, he wears a black dress shirt with a unclipped red bow tie and a beige sweater. He sometimes wears glasses. Kanato is almost never seen without his beloved Teddy wrapped safely in his arms. Personality Kanato tends to cry often and gets angry when he doesn't get what he wants. He is always demanding for something and wants it right away, and when he doesn't get it, his demeanor changes. That aside, he is quite attached to Yui. Kanato loves to eat sweets, especially cakes. He will not leave his room without bringing his precious Teddy, his best friend, with him. He speaks politely but is abusive and clingy. History Kanato's disturbed, child-like personality is due to the fact that, like his brothers, he wasn't properly raised as a child, since Cordelia would neglect him and have sex with Richter right in front of him. As a child, he often played alone and talked to his dolls, namely his precious Teddy. Kanato developed an attachment to Cordelia and often sang to her. Since anyone could have her but him, when he found her dead body, he burned the corpse and stuffed her ashes inside his Teddy, finally satisfied that she now belonged to him and only him. Relationships Cordelia Since he was a child, he closely observed Cordelia’s secret relationship with Richter, his uncle. However, he played together with his Teddy despite his mother’s adultery. He spent his childhood alone due to his mother’s neglect. After being severely wounded by Ayato, then pushed off the ledge by Laito, Kanato found his mother’s wrecked corpse and set it on fire so that her cold body could be warm. Feeling full of happiness, he picked up the remaining ashes since his mother was finally all his. Richter Since he was a child, he closely observed Cordelia’s secret relationship with Richter, his uncle. Kanato knew about their relationship and disapproved of Richter because of the deep connection that Kanato had with his mother. Ayato Sakamaki Ayato and Kanato even though supposedly "detest their mere presence" by one another actually what would seem is a brotherly relationship. This is shown by the countless times Ayato steals Kanato's teddy bear just to have fun with him and also in their childhood when Ayato volunteers to catch a bat for him. Even though Kanato is older than Ayato it is kind of like the roles are switched. Laito Sakamaki Just like Ayato, Kanato is part of the triplets together with Laito, and they too share a strained a relationship. Laito uses the fact that he is the eldest to tease Kanato. Abilities Teleportation Appearing out of nowhere instantly. Fire Manipulation He can control fire. Trivia *The song Kanato always sung to Cordelia as child is called Scarborough Fair. *He is the only one of the triplets that has purple hair similar to Cordelia's. *His favourite dessert is pudding. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Sakamaki Family Category:Male